


Express Yourself

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: You are an art student and Bucky asks why you haven't ever painted him... but secretly you have.





	Express Yourself

The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room as you stood and looked at the canvas sitting on your easel. 

You sighed. For some reason this painting wasn’t conveying what you wanted it to. You were being critiqued in two days and being the perfectionist that you are, this just wasn’t going to do. 

You took the canvas down and grabbed a fresh one. Sitting it on the easel, you grabbed your phone and pulled up your favorite playlist. You were hoping that some music would get the creative juices flowing. 

Before you could hit play, the door to your tiny apartment opened. Bucky walked in, holding two cups of Starbucks in his hands. He smiled at you, walking over and handing you one. After leaning down to kiss your cheek, he pointed to the blank canvas, “What happened to the other one you were working on?” 

You shrugged, wiping your hands on your paint stained jeans, “I was having trouble making it do what I wanted it to.” 

He nodded in understanding, having heard that same comment leave your mouth multiple times over the course of your relationship. “What is the subject this time?”

“Expressionism,” you said looking up at him. You laughed softly at his confused look. “Think of it as trying to express the meaning of emotional experience, rather than the physical reality.”

He shook his head with a smile, “How do you paint emotions?”

You grabbed your phone from the table and pulled up Google. You typed in Expressionism art and hit images. You turned the phone to Bucky and explained it to him. “It’s about the colors you use and the different lines you paint. It could be a scene, or people. It could be something random that’s in your head. It’s about how something makes you feel rather than what it actually is.” 

When you looked up from your phone, Bucky was looking at you with a small smile on his lips. “What?” you asked with chuckle.

He pulled you close, wrapping his arms around your waist, “Nothing. I just think you’re cute.” He gave you a quick kiss. He brought his hand up and wiped at a smear of blue paint on your cheek, “Why haven’t you ever painted me?” 

You turned your head, looking away from his face. You felt your face growing hot. “Um… I have.” 

He pulled back a bit and used his fingers to tip your chin up to look at him again, “You have?” When you nodded, he chuckled, “Why haven’t you shown me?” 

Backing out of his arms, you sighed. “Because I thought that you would think that it was weird.” 

“Doll, may I please see them?” he asked as he leaned against the arm of the couch. 

You bit your lip, a nervous habit that you just couldn’t kick. With a heaving sigh, you went into the bedroom and opened your closet. Moving the clothes that were hanging to the side, you pulled the sheet off the paintings you had hidden toward the back. Grabbing your favorite two, you carried them back into the living room. Standing in front of Bucky, you turned the first one around, “Promise me you won’t laugh…” 

Bucky stared at the canvas. You watched his eyes move across the painting, taking everything in. He looked back up at you, “I remember that day,” he looked back at your work. “We were visiting your parents.”

Your face had to be ten shades of red. You had taken him to a nearby park and showed him your favorite spot to sit and paint. You had snapped a picture of him. His hair was blowing in the wind, the sun shining off his metal arm. But what had got you the most was the way he was smiling at you. Instantly you knew that you wanted to paint it. 

“Damn… it looks amazing.” He said as he reached out and touched the painting.

Not one to take compliments well, you asked him to hold it before you turned the other one around.

“This one is my favorite.” You turned it around and explained why, “You were sleeping so peacefully. You had just got back from a mission the day before and I remember you being absolutely exhausted. I had gotten up before you and you looked so beautiful that I just had to get it on a canvas.” 

You looked down at your painting. Bucky was on his back, his flesh hand resting on his naked abdomen, his metal arm resting at his side. The sheet was bunched around his hips, one foot hanging out of the bottom. His face was peaceful, mouth slightly open. A chunk of hair had fallen over his forehead. He was the most gorgeous man ever to you in that moment.

You glanced up at Bucky in the silence. He was studying your painting closely. He looked up, eyes catching yours. He took the canvas out of your hands and sat it gently on the couch. Standing up, he took you in his arms and placed his lips on yours. The kiss was long and lingering. A sweet connection. 

He was the first to end it, resting his forehead against yours. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

You looked into his eyes, confused. “Why are you thanking me?”

“Because you see the side of me that no one else does.” He said as he ran his hands up and down your sides. 

You kissed him again before pulling back and smiling at him. “I love you Bucky. I see all sides of you.” 

“I love you too, doll.” He turned and picked up both paintings. “I think we should hang these up somewhere in here.” 

You laughed, “Uh, how about no.” 

He raised the one of him smiling, “Uh yes. This one is going right here over the couch.” 

“And the other one?” You said, pointing at it.

“In our bedroom,” he smirked, quirking his eyebrows at you.

You laughed, playfully smacking his ass as he walked past you. Turning back to the blank canvas on the easel, you picked out assorted colors of paint and got set up. 

Channeling how you felt right in this moment, you swiped your brush across the canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I had received on my Tumblr blog! [lovelynemesis](https://lovelynemesis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
